


Но все, с кем я был близок... были мужчинами

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, PG, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, kiss, male kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Обыгрываются события фильма:- Ну а что у тебя с девушками? – внезапно спросила Лула.- Ну-у-у...- Что?- Слушай, я... вовсе этим не горжусь... – начал он. - Но все, с кем я был близок... были мужчинами (с)Всадники только что потерпели фиаско, попавшись в ловушку Уолтера Мебри, однако это не мешает Луле задавать Джеку каверзные вопросы. А Джек уже давно состоит в отношениях, но не таких, о каких думает Лула...





	Но все, с кем я был близок... были мужчинами

Джек давно не ощущал себя столь неуютно. В их ситуации с шантажом Уолтера, казалось, никакого выхода нет, но Всадники не сдавались. Пока большая часть команды пыталась закупиться в китайском магазинчике фокусов, Мерритт отвлекал своего брата-близнеца Чейза в кафе через дорогу. Контакт с продавцами кое-как установили, и Атлас, несколько окрылённый этим, взял телефон, чтобы связаться с организацией «Око» и заручиться их одобрением и поддержкой.

Только вот Уайлдер не спешил радоваться. Едва ли в своей жизни Джек совершал много правильных поступков. На весах морали и той самой «правильности» перевешивало как раз всё самое неправильное, но если в чём Уайлдер и был уверен, так это в том, что не следует общаться с «Око», минуя Дилана. Только Джек понимал, что любое слово поперёк может стать своеобразным выбором между Дэни и Диланом, чьи отношения явно подпортились в последнее время, а выбор в итоге был так себе, хотя бы потому, что обоим Джек в равной степени доверял. В его видении идеальным было бы воссоединение, но Родс оставил их, по своей вине или чужой, но оставил, и возможно в словах Атласа было куда меньше обиды, и куда больше правильности, чем думал Джек. 

А потому Уайлдер не отбивался от команды, решая сохранить баланс хотя бы внутри Всадников. Хватило и пререканий между Мерриттом и Атласом по поводу «предательства». Уолтеру удалось задеть самолюбие каждого Всадника, не приложив при этом и минимума усилий. Их развели как детей, заманили в ловушку и теперь держали на крючке, благо чего, а смерти Джек не боялся. Тюремного заключения он боялся в разы сильнее, но молчал об этом, помня, как отреагировал на его слова Атлас полтора года назад. 

«Так не облажайся». 

Вот, что он сказал. И был прав. Хочешь играть по-взрослому, играй по правилам взрослого мира, не плача и не наматывая сопли на кулак. Джек усвоил урок, и всё же сомнения упрямо грызли его душу. 

Однако Лула, несмотря ни на что, пребывала в приподнятом расположении духа. Чтобы развеяться, Джек начал учить её ловить и метать карты, всё равно от самых молодых Всадников пока что ничего не требовалось. Однако девушка пропускала карту за картой, пока на полу не образовалась целая куча блестящих ярких картинок. Продавец проигнорировал это действо, а Джек улыбнулся смущённой девушке и присел на корточки, помогая ей собрать разбросанные карты. Нельзя было упрекнуть Лулу в рассеянности, они все нервничали.

\- И-и-и, ноль из пятидесяти двух, - улыбнулся Уайлдер. – Тоже результат.

\- А что? Прекрасно, - развела руками девушка, затем вновь продолжила собирать карты. – Идеальный счёт.

Лула хитро улыбнулась. Короткая юбка сейчас стала ещё более короткой, и высокие сапоги выгодно удлиняли стройные и красивые ноги. Казалось, игра и проблемы интересовали её в гораздо меньшей степени, нежели сам Уайлдер, к которому она уже пару раз пыталась «подкатить», а он, смущаясь, не мог признаться, что уже полгода как состоит в отношениях. 

\- Ну а что у тебя с девушками? – внезапно спросила Лула, словно невзначай, но буквально вгоняя Джека в краску. - Отношения были?

Молодой человек даже не взглянул на девушку и смущённо вспыхнул румянцем, протянув, не зная как лучше сформулировать ответ, одно невразумительное:

\- Ну-у-у...

\- Что? – улыбнулась Лула и приободрительно кивнула, умиляясь такому смущению.

Джек бросил на неё хитрый взгляд, улыбнулся своей фирменной лисьей улыбкой и задумчиво опустил ресницы. Ему нравилась эта девушка, нравилась её смелость и открытость, её красота, в конце концов. И она определённо заслуживала знать правду. Другие Всадники приняли её вполне доброжелательно, с учётом того, что Дэни и Дилан незадолго до этого признались в том, что они пара. Не приняла этого только Хенли, потому что Атлас затянул с признанием. 

\- Слушай, я... вовсе этим не горжусь... – начал он. - Но все, с кем я был близок...

Лула взволнованно вскинул брови. Атлас всё ещё говорил с кем-то из «Ока», а хозяева магазина давно потеряли к парочке всякий интерес.

\- Были мужчинами, - продолжил Джек, без лишних прелюдий. - Хотя и они рано или поздно теряли ко мне доверие. Вместе со своими кошельками.

Лула, замерев на пару секунд, изумлённо моргнула, отвела взгляд и кивнула, поджав губы. Такого поворота событий она явно ожидала меньше всего другого, и неловкая пауза, воцарившаяся между молодыми людьми, затягивалась. 

\- Ясно, - кивнула она, чуть поджав губы.

Дэни, положив телефонную трубку, направился к младшим товарищам, как внезапно Лула вскочила на ноги и зашлась в извинениях и словах неловкости. Джек встал и поднял руки, стараясь успокоить её и объяснить, что всё нормально, что ему даже приятно подобное внимание. Затем извиняться начал он, и всё это время со стороны за сценой скептически наблюдал хмурый Атлас, непонимающий, что произошло, пока его не было.

\- Да всё нормально, Джек! – заверила Лула. – Всё хорошо, дружить-то мы можем? Верно?

Она подмигнула парню, внезапно вручила ему его ремень с кошельком, и развернулась, уходя прочь.

\- Ты бы ремень надел что ли, - бросил Атлас, проходя мимо растерявшегося Джека и явно не желая знать, что произошло.

\- Это… это не то, о чём ты подумал! – начал оправдываться юноша.

\- Я не хочу этого знать, - ответил Атлас, махнув рукой. – Приведёшь Мерритта?

***

 

После этой сцены несколько обескураженный Джек направился в кафе, где Мерритт объяснялся со своим братом-близнецом. Про себя Уайлдер уже окрестил этого странного парня злобным кучерявым клоном и решил, что тот, рано или поздно, ответит им за всё. Братьев Джек увидел сразу, как только вошёл в здание. Они сидели за барной стойкой, потягивали крепкие напитки и явно уже заканчивали разговор. Именно в тот момент, как Чейз отстранился от стойки бара и обернулся, Джек настиг его, хватая за плечо.

\- Чейз, ты посмотришь в мои глаза и очень захочешь спать! – передёрнув мужчину за плечи, Джек продолжил уже более вкрадчиво. – А проснувшись, будешь молить Мерритта о прощении и признаешь, что никогда не будешь так же хорош, как он!

Отвесив Чейзу пощёчину, Джек отвернулся, ожидая результата своих действий. Мерритт выжидающе молчал, а его брат, всё это время внимательно слушающий слова младшего Всадника, стал похож на неживую статую. Он неспешно обернулся к Мерритту и безэмоционально заговорил:

\- Мерритт, я… - произнёс он. – Очень… очень-очень-очень… - Джек даже неверяще повернул голову, прислушиваясь к его словам. – Сожалею, что… тебе так не повезло с учеником!

Чейз обернулся, схватил Уайлдера за плечи и толкнул его к брату, смеясь над тем, как смущённо юноша залился румянцем. Джек практически обжигал Чейза взглядом, когда как Мерритт выглядел потерянным и немного обескураженным. 

\- Хэй! – Чейз указал на Джека. - Небольшой совет: в тактике неожиданности тебе не хватает основного элемента, – он насмешливо пошевелил в воздухе пальцами и продолжил. – Неожиданности!

Рассмеявшись своей шутке, он подмигнул Мерритту и его ученику.

\- Было весело, Мердведь! – махнул рукой довольный Чейз и начал удаляться. – Как-нибудь повторим!

Джек, смущённый своим провалом, бросил несмелый взгляд на Мерритта. Тот выглядел задумчивым и разочарованным, но едва ли в своём ученике. Заметив волнение Уайлдера, МакКинни чуть улыбнулся и игриво щёлкнул мальчишку по носу.

\- Всё нормально, малыш, - приободрил он. – Рано или поздно справишься, ты талантливый.

Джек виновато кивнул, но не поспешил увеличивать расстояние между собой и Мерриттом. Он так и продолжал стоять в красноречивой близости, пользуясь тем, что окружающим нет до них никакого дела. 

\- Прости, - произнёс он, покачав головой и чуть улыбнувшись. – Ты всё равно лучше, чем он. Во всём.

– Мне приятна твоя вера, - кивнул Мерритт и опрокинул в себя стопку виски. – Спасибо, Джек.

Уайлдер опустил голову и сел на тот стул, где сидел до этого Чейз. Теперь он ощущал себя ещё более погано, чем до этого, и не решался заговорить о том, о чём собирался, пока шёл в бар. И всё же он понимал, что рано или поздно этот разговор состоится, а потому закашлялся, привлекая внимание, и заговорил:

\- Я сказал Луле, - произнёс он, напрягая уголки губ. – Не очень в тему, но ты должен знать.

\- Сказал о нас? – Мерритт с интересом глянул на ученика.

\- Не совсем, – Джек поморщился. – Только о своих… предпочтениях, - Уайлдер бросил лукавый взгляд на друга. – Мердведь? Неужели это правда?..

Мерритт усмехнулся откровенному поддразниванию и решил, что не стоит поддаваться тоске и разводить сопли, жалея себя до скончания дней. Он бросил купюру бармену и игриво схватил Джека за ухо, утаскивая его за собой на улицу.

\- Эй! - Джек засмеялся, хватаясь за руку Мерритта, но послушно последовал за ним.

Уже на улице, за углом ближайшего дома, МакКинни толкнул Джека к стене и навис над ним, коварно улыбаясь. Подобная близость пьянила похлеще спиртного, и Джек ощутил, что ему стало жарко. Он взглянул на мужчину из-под полуопущенных ресниц и хитро улыбнулся, после чего сжал пальцами рубашку любовника, притягивая его к себе. Были бы они дома, уже оказались бы в постели. 

\- Ты должен поверить в себя, Джек, - серьёзно произнёс Мерритт, внезапно строго взглянув на разгорячённого ученика. – Рано или поздно гипнотизировать Чейза придётся тебе, под мой гипноз он ни за что не попадёт.

Уайлдер, послушно закивал и притянул мужчину ближе. Мерритт поддался, вжимая собой любовника в стену и опаляя дыханием мягкие губы.

\- Я очень постараюсь, - прошептал Джек. – Не подведу тебя.

Мерритт улыбнулся и наградил подобное рвение неспешным поцелуем. За все их злоключения он соскучился по Джеку и лёгкости, которую дарили отношения с ним.

\- Как Лула отреагировала? – улыбнулся он, чуть отстранившись.

\- Переживёт, - усмехнулся Джек. – Мы решили остаться друзьями.

\- Отлично, а то я уже начал ревновать, - усмехнулся МакКинни, опуская ладони на ягодицы Джека и чуть сжимая.

Уайлдер застонал и вздрогнул в его руках, выгибаясь навстречу, однако внезапно Мерритт резко оттолкнул его и отстранился. Джек изумлённо нахмурился, а из-за угла с торжествующей улыбкой показался Чейз в сопровождении Атласа и Лулы.

\- Так вот оно в чём дело, - со счастливой улыбкой произнёс он. – А я-то думаю, к чему эти «вымаливать у Мерритта прощение» и «признать, что никогда не буду так же хорош, как он».

Атлас выглядел всё так же хмуро, как и до этого, видимо ему порядком надоела компания Чейза. А вот Лула, чуть вытянув губы и нахмурившись, переводила пальцем с Мерритта на Джека.

\- Так они?.. – тихо спросила она.

\- Да, - ответил Дэни безэмоционально.

\- Давно?..

\- Да.

\- А ты?..

\- Да.

\- С Диланом, - вклинился в их разговор Мерритт, подняв указательный палец. – И да, Чейз, если ты пришёл, чтобы показать нам отель, то веди.

\- Веду-веду… - хитро ответил его брат и шагнул к Джеку, засовывая в его карман визитку. – На самом деле, я во многом более хорош, чем Мерритт. Особенно, если мы говорим о постели. Там я просто невероятно хорош. Звони.

Он развернулся, а Джек предупреждающе сжал руку Мерритта, прося его оставаться на месте. МакКинни зло выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить. Чейз уже уводил у него близких, и он не мог позволить этому повториться, более того, он не мог позволять брату оскорблять Джека.

\- Поверь, мы отыграемся, - прошептал Уайлдер. - Если чему улицы меня и научили, так это хитрости. Никогда не бей раньше времени.

***

После «финального шоу», ареста Уолтера и Чейза.

Катер гнал с такой скоростью, что у Джека невольно закружилась голова. Он сильнее сжал перила, поёжился от прохладного ветра и обернулся на гомон, доносившийся снизу: его друзья всё ещё праздновали победу. В свете луны вода играла разнообразными отбликами, и Уайлдер с улыбкой рассматривал их, затем звёзды, что были такими яркими сегодня. Вот, что он понимал под словом «свобода».

Внезапно на плечи упало что-то тёплое, и Джек, улыбаясь, обернулся. Конечно же о нём позаботился Мерритт, накинув на продрогшего друга свой пиджак. МакКинни улыбнулся, подмигнул Уайлдеру и вдохнул полной грудью, наслаждаясь ночной свежестью. 

\- Почему ушёл? – всё же спросил он, присаживаясь на длинные сиденья, расположенные у бортиков. – Мы ещё веселимся.

\- Захотелось полюбоваться ночной красотой, - ответил Джек, укутываясь в чужой пиджак и садясь рядом. – И… я перебрал. Виски был лишним, если честно.

Джек опустил взгляд, а Мерритт рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он сразу же обхватил одной рукой парнишку за плечи, и тот доверчиво устроился на его груди, счастливо улыбаясь и наслаждаясь близостью мужчины. 

\- У тебя получилось, - произнёс МакКинни, поглаживая любовника по плечу. – Ты отличный ученик, Джек. Я горжусь тобой.

Джек буквально засиял от такой похвалы. Он чуть повернулся, нарочно водя ладонями по широкой груди Мерритта и послушно приоткрывая губы навстречу поцелую. Он обнял МакКинни за шею, и тот прижал Уайлдера к себе.

\- А помнишь наш спор? – внезапно отстранился Мерритт, приподнимая указательный палец левой руки.

\- Какой именно? – Джек, со своим хитрым взглядом, мыслями явно был далёк от всевозможных бесед и прошлых споров.

Мерритт многозначительно подвигал бровями. Явно что-то задумал, но это только сильнее интриговало Джека. В их компании споры и небольшие обманы были явлением более чем нормальным.

\- Если ты быстрее загипнотизируешь Атласа, чем я научусь метать карты, то ты спишь на верхней койке… - заговорчески прошептал Мерритт, хитро улыбаясь и не скрывая в голосе счастливых нот.

\- О нет! – рассмеялся Джек, понимая, что он так и не сумел загипнотизировать Дэни.

А вот Мерритт научился метать карты, и своё умение он в полной мере продемонстрировал, когда они воровали чип. Теперь уж не отвертишься. Уайлдер только покачал головой и пожал плечами, признавая, что проиграл. 

\- О, чёрт, - рассмеялся он, всё ещё ощущая, что алкоголь был лишним. - Хорошо-хорошо, я сплю снизу…

\- Ты всегда снизу, - подмигнул Мерритт, игнорируя игривый толчок в плечо. – Но если тебе одиноко, то могу составить тебе компанию на нижней койке. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Джек хитро прищурился и усмехнулся. Он ловко оседлал колени МакКиннии, схватил его за ворот рубашки, вовлекая в страстный поцелуй. При этом он покачнулся, но Мерритт удержал пьяного любовника, отмечая про себя, что нетрезвый Джек ещё более прелестный, чем трезвый.

\- Хотя… - он внезапно отстранился, и Мерритт возмущённо хлопнул парня по ноге. – Нет-нет, погоди, я забыл кое-что!

\- И что же? – МакКинни откинулся на спинку сидений, готовый слушать любые претензии.

\- Ты шлёпнул Дэни ремнём! – Джек вновь ударил любовника в плечо, не скрывая возмущения. – Это было… Чёрт, не делай так больше!

Мерритт внезапно засмеялся и покачал головой. Джек обиженно фыркнул и попытался слезть с колен любовника, но МакКинни удержал его на месте. Да и Джек передумал так быстро убегать, голова всё ещё кружилась.

\- Не ревнуй, а скажи, если хочешь погорячее, - Мерритт подмигнул и перешёл на шёпот. – Ты только скажи. У тебя задница гораздо привлекательнее для моего ремня, чем у Атласа.

Джек закатил глаза, но губы его растянулись в хитрой и довольной улыбке. Явно больше не сердился, а возможно даже задумался и о таком повороте событий. 

\- И не тебя же мне было шлёпать на людях! – продолжил Мерритт. – Разве я мог обидеть своего малыша? 

\- Придурок… - прошептал Джек, наклоняясь и приникая к губам любовника очередным поцелуем. 

Порой Уайлдеру казалось, что Мерритт не умеет быть серьёзным. С другой стороны, серьёзности он и не искал. Его хитрость удалось укротить именно этому саркастичному самоуверенному гипнотизёру, а не серьёзному зануде, так что грех было жаловаться.

\- О-о-о, и правда ведь парочка! – услышали они восхищённый крик Лулы и отстранились друг от друга, оборачиваясь к аплодирующей девушке. – Это же даже классно! – закричала она, всплеснув руками. – Только… - девушка изобразила растерянность и продолжила. – Придётся вам помешать. Вниз вернуться пока что не могу.

\- Это ещё почему? – удивился Джек. – Что-то случилось?

\- А там… - Лула откашлялась и развела руками. – Мне показалось, что Дэни и Дилан решили… помириться.

Мерритт разразился смехом. Теперь на ближайшие пару месяцев у него был повод смеяться над Атласом, а заодно подтрунивать и «босса». 

Их новый друг из «Око», китаец Ли, умело вёл судно вперёд, навстречу правде и членству в организации. Он не боялся скорости, и в итоге Дилан оторвался от губ Атласа, лишь когда яхту чуть занесло.

\- Дэни… мы отвлеклись… - виновато произнёс он, оправляя свою одежду и осматриваясь. – Лула так и не вернулась… наверное, видела нас. 

\- Довольно давно уже отвлеклись, - кивнул Атлас, вставая с койки и пожимая плечами. – Но это было… довольно интересное отвлечение. Поднимемся к остальным?

Вскоре они присоединились к друзьям, которые весело обсуждали недавнюю победу, устроившись на удобных сидениях и любуясь ночным небом. 

\- То ли ещё будет, - с улыбкой произнёс Дилан, оправляя рубашку. – Впереди всё только самое интересное, ребята.

Джек не удержался и поцеловал Мерритта в щёку, а тот в свою очередь потрепал ученика по волосам. Если у Всадников будет небольшой перерыв, то они уже спланировали свой отпуск только на себя двоих.


End file.
